Negahorn
Negahorn is one of the Da Ten DarKnights and, as one of the least willing to obey the rules and the most short-tempered, also the first of the Terrors to break the "Rules of Darkness". He also looks very similar to a Drake creature. He has an extendable neck and wings and bonelike armor equipped with what appear to be dragon skulls. While flying, he can fly as fast of the Mystic Dragon. He also wields a jagged sword which looks much like a dragon's tail. Megahorn, even compared to other Terrors, is also very strong. By slashing his sword, he is able to create shockwaves or summon green fireballs (his fireballs can defeat the Manticore Zeonzord in one blast). He also can summon strange black and purple spheres of dark energy. One of his most powerful attacks is the "Lizard Laser", where he blows a powerful blast of green fire from his mouth, and can also breathe powerful blasts of fire or fireballs. During this attack, he fires green lasers from his eyes strong enough to defeat the Sinn Tigerzord. Also, his armor is incredibly durable, able to withstand Nina Mercedez's Ancient Mystic Mode's power, the Manticore Zeonzord's Striker Spin attack, and even when the Rangers were in Legend Mode and combined their powers with Snow Princess they couldn't hurt him. His armor isn't completely impenetrable, however, an area on the back of his neck was less durable than the rest of his body so it proved to be a weak spot that would lead to his downfall. Character History Negahorn, along with Serpentina Lust, felt annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgment. Believing that the Terrors should destroy their enemies at all costs, he is often frustrated by the Stone not picking him yet. He broke the Rules of Darkness once already in The Hunter. Secretly going up to the surface without being chosen, he fought against Nina Mercedez, who had been busy training with Jenji. He nearly succeeded in destroying Nina before Sphinx intervened and forced her to leave. Still, Negahorn vowed that he will face the Shay Sinnger again. At the end of Hard Heads, Serpentina Lust claimed that Negahorn would avenge her defeat. In The Snow Princess, Negahorn was at last selected by the Stone of Judgment to attack the Surface World. She happily went, even showing the arrogance to rub it in Gekkor's face. The Rangers had little success against him when they fought him at first but Kendra Lust managed to reveal a weak spot on the back of his neck when he repeatedly attacked him. Negahorn. Surprisingly, even outside of his dimension the Snow Prince managed hold his own with Negahorn, though the dragon eventually overpowered him. The Snow Prince then transported Negahorn into his dimension and he, along with the Rangers, battled him amongst the snowy plains. Nina, however, was excluded because the Snow Prince did not feel he had learned what he needed to know. Negahorn, however, still could not be defeated, easily and defeated the Rangers once again, along with the Snow Prince, and broke free from the Snow Prince's dimension . This was when Nina arrived and battled Negahorn himself. She managed to rediscover Negahorn's weak point, on the back of his neck, and targeted that area and temporarily defeated Negahorn. This did not stop the dragon-like Terror, however, and he grew to giant size to battle the Rangers once more. It was at this time Sculpin Daggor sent Black Haddon to assist him since he believed two Terrors would be far more successful than one (and it was secretly to draw Leanbow out) much to Negahorn's dismay, thinking he could handle the Rangers on his own. Black Haddon was sent back to the Underworld by Dana Vespoli and Nina continued fighting Negahorn in the Sinn Tigerzord. Then by holding Negahorn in place, the Manticore Zeonzord had the perfect opportunity to strike the back of Negahorn's neck, weakening him enough for Nina to finally finish him off by using the Furnace Blast to suck Negahorn in the Megazord's engine and destroy him. Although Negahorn never got along very well with the other Terrors, they weren't shocked that the Mystic Force Rangers were able to defeat him because the terrors said that he deserve the defeat. Notes *Height: 59.2 m (263 cm: mini) *Weight: 27.5 t (122 kg: mini) See Also *Hades God Drake - Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *Megahorn - Power Rangers Mystic Force. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Sentai Villains